The Hunted Part Three
by JapanAnime
Summary: When Jake Wins the Fight what Happens to the Kids?


The Hunted- Part Three

As the sly master took the two children to his far away kingdom, Jake and his friends quickly followed him. They weren't about to let him take those small children away and do who knows what to them. The hunter sneered and threw them into a cold, metallic cage. The children grunted as they landed on the cold floor of the cage. They slightly groaned as the hunter slammed the door shut and locked it with a sneer. "You're mine now!" Just as it looked as if all hope was lost, Jake and his crew jumped down from a hiding place that was well hidden in the shadows. "LET THEM GO!" Jake shouted as he stood with Rose and his friends. They all weren't too sure if the children were indeed Jake and Rose's children but they weren't about to let that stop them. They saw a boy and a girl in danger and they needed to be rescued. The master calmly walked toward them and stopped a good five feet away. "Ah, the American dragon. It's so good of you to come. I've been waiting for you. You've come to save these two brats, haven't you? Well, I'm sorry but I'm not about to let that happen." He quickly pushed a red button and all of his hunters came running out. They had been waiting the moment their master would unleash them. Trixie and Spud looked at each other nodded their heads and ran in front of their friends to fight the oncoming danger. Jake looked at the rest of them and shouted. "You guys help Trixie and Spud! I'll get the two kids!" Jake ran towards the hunter who was waiting the final showdown with the American dragon.  
Jake transformed into his powerful dragon form and smiled which meant he was ready for him. He and the master hunter got into a heated brawl, which gave Rose enough time to get the boy and girl out of the cage. "Come on! Hurry!" As soon as she got them, she hid them. "Now, don't come out until this is all over." Before they had time to respond, Rose had ran back to the ongoing fight with the master hunter's servants. Then Fu dog ran up with some sort of power that they could all use and it was very helpful because it helped them to defeat the hunter's servants. "Yeah! We Beat Them!" Shouted Spud but the battle was far from over with Jake.  
Jake was lying on the ground bleeding and gasping for air. The master hunter grinned evilly as he slowly walked toward him. "You can't defeat me! You should spare yourself anymore embarrassment and let me destroy you now!" When Rose turned to the sight of a fallen Jake, she was overcome with worry. "JAKE!" Before Rose could run to him, Jake was on his feet again. He ran up to the master hunter, slammed his tail into him, and clamped his powerful teeth around his throat. When he was sure he was dead, he dropped him on the ground but then he fell as well. He had used up all of his energy. He had became human again when Rose came up to him. She wrapped her arms around him and gently sobbed, wet tears streaming down her hot cheeks. Jake slowly opened his eyes, gently placed his hand on her cheek, and wiped her tears away. "Rose… I'm fine." Then the two young children came out from their hiding place when all became quiet. They ran up to Rose and Jake and looked a little frightened by seeing their father injured. "Daddy…" They said in quiet, angelic voices. Jake sat up a bit and smiled at them. "You're both okay. I'm glad." He used his last bit of strength to wrap his arms around and hold them. Then he heard one of them crying. It was Jake Jr.! He looked up at his father with tear-filled eyes. "We didn't stop him in time." Jake weakly smiled as he slowly got to his feet. "It's all right." Before he could take one step, he fell and didn't get back up. Everyone knew he was seriously injured and they knew he needed help so they rushed him back to his home. Hopefully, they had got him here quickly enough to save him.  
Later that night, Rose stayed up all night with Jake. A few minutes later, both of the children came in. They quietly went in and looked at them. Jake turned his head and smiled at him. "Come here. I need to ask you something." Jake Jr. quietly walked over while little Rose walked to her mother. Jake held Rose's hand, smiled at her, and turn back to Jake Jr. "If you are my son then I need to know one thing. Tell me what happened to your father." He was about to say something when Fu dog came in and decided to tell them. "Don't say a word. I'll tell them because I have more answers to their questions." He brought a dragon book that told their entire life's history. "A long time ago, both of you were the prince and princess of the dragon kingdom. Life was very calm and peaceful. Humans and dragons lived in harmony. Then the hunters came. They killed all of the dragons and humans. They spared no one. Man, woman, child, or dragon. Luckily, I was there. I came from the future. I sent your children to the past to stop the master hunter. As for you Jake…you died while saving your children. Hearing the terrible truth of their father, both of them cried. Rose quietly rocked and held them. "Shhhh, it's all right." Then, she and Jake yelled at their canine friend for upsetting their future children. "FU DOG!" He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry but they had to know the truth. The portal to their time will be here tomorrow. You can say your last good-byes tonight." Rose had tears in her eyes when he walked out of the room. How could she let them go?  
The next day, they walked to the master hunter's kingdom. It was deserted because he was dead. As soon as they all got there the portal opened. Then Jake and Rose saw two figures. It was they but they were adults! Rose gasped. "It's us!" Then she spoke in a quiet voice. "Which means they have to go back to their own time." Everyone felt sad but it was the right thing to do. Jake got down on one knee and smiled at them while wiping their tears. "Hey. Don't cry. We'll see each other again one day." He hugged them and then Rose hugged them as well. "Good-bye, kids. We love you no matter what happens." The children slowly walked inside and looked at them. "We love you, Mommy and Daddy." As they said their final good-bye the portal closed. Rose burst into tears and Jake was there to wipe them away. "Don't worry. We'll see them again soon." Rose smiled and nodded her head. "You're right." Rose held onto Jake as the slowly made their way back to his house, happily knowing that the future was bright as the North Star and that they were going to share it with two wonderful children.

The End


End file.
